


Boundaries

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: A little deep dive into the aftermath of Lemres' 20th anniversary story, Feli is 15, Gen, Lemres is obivously uncomfortable because of what happened, and Lemres is 17 about to be 18, please don't veiw this as Lemres/Feli...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: [Takes place the day after Lemres' 20th Anniversary story]When Lemres seems to be visibly uncomfortable Feli approaches him to ask what's wrong, the conversation that follows is something Feli could have never predicted...
Relationships: Feli & Lemres (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 21





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for typos this was really just a brain dump so I didn't waste another idea. I might edit this later, we'll see...

Feli knew something was wrong, she didn't even need her crystal ball to tell that Lemres wasn't ok. His very aura was muted and dull, and any time she tried to wave to him in the hall he avoided eye contact. When it reached lunchtime Lemres was nowhere to be seen so Feli ate alone, and after school she found out that his usual magic tutoring session had been canceled. 

This was all very strange, very _very_ strange...

Feli was walking to her dorm when she finally saw a glimpse of green and orange and decided to follow it. Lemres was tall and he easily stood out so even through the crowd of students Feli had no issue tailing him. Eventually they reached the end of the road, Lemres continued on into the woods so Feli followed.

Where could he possibly be going?

Finally they reached a clearing, it was nice, sunny and had a pleasant warmth... The sun shining down on Lemres was stunning, and Feli blushed at the sight. Lemres moved to a shady tree and sat down at its base, he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

Feli knew she should make her presence known but she didn't want to interrupt Lemres,

Luckily she didn't have to.

"I can feel your aura. Hiding the bushes won't work." he said, his voice sounded tired and defeated. Feli sheepishly rose from where she was crouched,

"H-hi Lemres..." She said,

Lemres looked at her and sighed. Feli recoiled, he'd never given that reaction upon seeing her...

"Feli. What are you doing here?" he asked,

"I hadn't seen you all day... I can tell something is wrong, won't you tell me?" Feli didn't expect his next response, 

"Why? You already know Feli... Do you not remember yesterday?"

Feli's mouth went dry, 

_Yesterday..._

"Lemres I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me... Please forgive me..." Feli pleaded,

"Feli I can't, this is becoming a pattern that I can't approve of, you're constantly chasing me around and calling me yours, you threaten those who are close to me, and when I was teetering on the edge of possibly fatal magic withdrawal your first thought was on _"all the thing you could do with me."_ Feli this isn't okay..." Though he wasn't yelling, Lemres' voice was much louder than usual.

"Feli, how old are you?" 

Feli knew that Lemres already knew her age, he just wanted to hear her say it...

"15..." she muttered,

"And I'm turning eighteen in August... Don't you see the problem there?"

Feli looked at him,

"....yes...."

"Feli you're too young for me... Doesn't this seem wrong to you? Feli... Look at me." 

She looked down at him,

"I know you can't just turn off how you feel, but we need talk about boundaries." Lemres gestured to the ground nearby, Feli gently sat on the ground across from Lemres. 

"Feli, what I need you to understand is what you did yesterday wasn't ok, under any circumstances, Consent is important."

"I know..." She looked at Lemres, she knew she messed up,

"Feli, you are strong and show great potential but your actions were unacceptable... This is were I draw the line." Lemres placed a hand on Feli's shoulder,

"What do I need to do? What do I need to do to make you forgive me..." Feli pleaded,

"Feli..." Lemres shook his head,

"Right now, we need space, and we need boundaries." Lemres looked solemn, 

"Boundaries..." Feli mumbled,

"There are things that need to stop happening because they make _Me_ uncomfortable..."

"What things?" Feli asked,

"Please stop calling me "yours", and please stop harassing people who you see as a "threat.""

"Even Klug?" Feli asked,

"Including Klug."

"But you two already spend so much time together..." Feli mumbled,

"Feli, are you insinuating that there's more between Klug and I?" Lemres shook his head,

"Possibly, You've seen the way he acts around you!" She exclaimed,

"I always saw someone getting in our way when I looked forward, I always figured it was him..." Feli looked embarrassed,

"Feli, Klug is like a little brother to me, just you are like a little sister... I care about you both but this whole "Lemres will be mine" thing has been making me uncomfortable, and I hope you understand that..."

"Lemres, I do understand that... I'm so sorry I made you feel like that... I'm a horrible friend aren't I?" Feli gave a resigned sigh and stared at the ground, she screwed up bad, she let this infatuation blind her sense of right and wrong and now she was reaping the consequences of her actions.

"You aren't a horrible friend... Love makes people do stupid things, though I'm still not ok with how you handled yesterday's situation, I know you will realize your mistake and learn from it." Lemres looked her in the eye and smiled for the first time that day,

"You're a smart girl Feli, I care about you a lot don't ever forget that..."

"I won't Lemres,

I won't..."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man this was just a concept that came to my brain while I was playing Tetris and so I expanded on it a bit.


End file.
